


Home

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Co-Generals, Comfort, Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finn does not understand spanish but thats okay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Made up reality tv shows, Married Couple, Poe speaks spanglish bc i live for that shit, Soft Spaceboys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Written for tumblr request "can u write for me some sweet sweet finnpoe where one of them's had a Shit Day and the other one comforts them??"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is so soft its not even funny

When Finn agreed to lead the resistance alongside Poe, he never knew it would be this tiring. Sure, he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he never knew the extent to which galactic peace-keeping could tire a person out. His feet and back ache from following senators around Coruscant all day, and his heart aches with the need to go home.

Finn thinks about his  _ true _ home, the one on Yavin 4, as the senators lead him through yet another pearly white hallway. The house he shares with Poe, the kitchen that glows golden in the morning sunlight, the living room with a fireplace and pictures of their wedding, the bedroom with the window that shows the far off outline of the Great Temple. 

The senator has come to a stop in front of him, but Finn doesn't notice until it's too late. He slams directly into him, and the old man falls to the ground. 

"Sorry!" Finn immediately reaches out to help, but the senator refuses his hand. 

His aides help him up and he glares at Finn. "Thank you for your time, General Dameron," he manages through his teeth, "but I think you've seen enough for today. You are dismissed."

Finn sighs in relief, "thank you Senator Chamberlain." Finn shakes his hand before turning on his heel and walking as fast as he can without breaking out into a run. 

"That man has no business running the resistance," he hears the senator whisper with a huff. "There are no brains in his empty head, only delusions of grandeur."

_ Ouch. _

His words send thousands of insecurities and a dull sort of hurt coursing through his veins, but Finn keeps walking. He doesn't need to get into it with the senator right now. 

Finn gets horribly lost on the way back, and the trip that should have taken five minutes takes twenty. He chalks it up to frustration when he closes the door a little too harshly. 

His boot laces are giving him hell, and before he knows what's happening he slumps to the ground, crying in frustration. The stress and pressure of the day comes crashing down on his shoulders, weighing him down like an anchor. 

"Finn, is that you? Ive got the best story to-" Poe stops speaking when he sees him. In an instant he's in front of Finn, pulling him up and into his arms. "¿Qué pasa? Cariño what's wrong?" He wipes away the tears with his thumbs, gently cupping Finn's face. 

Finn sighs, closes his eyes, and leans into the touch. "Just one of those days," he replies. 

"Cuéntame," he hums, and rambles on a little more, holding him close. Finn isn't entirely sure what he's saying, the tone entails a small sort of  _ tell me about it _ rant, but the sound of his voice is comforting nevertheless. "C'mon, there's a marathon of that intergalactic baking thingy you like to watch on. And it's only on the second episode," he adds with an eye roll. 

Finn lets out a watery laugh, "you love the Great Intergalactic Bake Off, don't lie to me." 

"Yeah whatever," he kisses Finn's cheek and falls onto the couch. "Adesnia's going home this week, I'm calling it."

Finn leans against him, his head on Poe's shoulder and his arm resting off to the side, palm turned upward. Poe gently traces over his fingers and the lines of his palm. 

Finn smiles to himself, thinking  _ this is my home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr @imtheoutgoingsidekick-baby  
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to drop a comment!!


End file.
